1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with blends of linear low density polyethylenes and ethylene propylene co-polymers and with low unwind noise, good cling, and commercially viable tackifier bleed-out rates and films made from them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,457 discloses a stretch wrap film, but does not address the object of achieving low noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,763 discloses a stretch film having a tackifying agent, a hydrogenated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon, which is substantially different from the ethylene-propylene copolymers of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,956 discloses a process for preparing a porous film or sheet having a filler. Good cling and low noise is not discussed as an object of the '956 patent.